Please believe in me
by scooter2012
Summary: To think things would turn out this way. I would have never guessed. But hey it's not that bad right. I mean I'll eventually recreate the bonds I had to give up but that's only if they believe...
1. Chapter 1: Corrupted Spirit with a past

I don't own anything to do with fairy tail. Simply just fanfiction. That's all. Never have written a story before or fanfiction so let me know what you think.

(Natsu's First Chapter)

"What are you thinking! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Argh why would this good for nothing, amazingly sweet, ridiculously weird, kind hearted idiot do this to me. Of course this current situation didn't go well with any of us. We all knew it was her choice and she was saving us, but why couldn't I make her stop in time. I stopped Gray from sacrificing himself with the whole Deliora incident. I was even able to stop the all mighty Titania from sacrificing herself into the anima at the tower of heaven. But noooo she just had to go and promise to make everyone safe. And after all of this irritating banter in my head is done my vision blurs and the only thing I see prior to blacking out was her soft smile and her pink fairy symbol on the back of her hand with her pointer finger and thumb pointed straight up.

1 Week later

Blink….. Blink blink… Blink…. "What are you looking at now!"

"Well considering you just woke up, I'm just a little shocked at what you look like."

"What do you mean what I look like?"

"Well your eyes are chocolate brown and well…. You won't like this but your hair is no longer just salmon. You have blond highlights now."

Blink….. Blink….Blink…. "huh?" Now I'm not one for looks. I could care less, but this was odd. What exactly happened after I blacked out. Oh no …. Dread. Looks don't matter right now. " Where's lucy!" This isn't happening. No no no… this wasn't happening. I know Erza and Gray were down and I just now remembered we all begged her to stop. Hell even Lisanna tried and everyone knew the two were like sisters who would always do everything for each other, but this was different. Lisanna knew what she was doing where we were confused. We hadn't given up, but something wasn't right. Someone wasn't telling me something

"We aren't sure Natsu. However I think it's in your best interest to talk to Happy. He was the last one to see what happened before all of you were teleported back here and all your injuries were absorbed. Also you're the only one that has stayed unconscious. I'm so glad you woke up Natsu. Really. We are all so worried…." Wendy said in a really low voice. It was like she was whispering terrible news to me. One thing caught me though Happy… Why was he not here right now. He never left my side. "Wendy. Where is Happy then?"

She looked worried now. Why? Why would happy not want to be here when I woke up. "Happy is in Lucy's apartment. No one has been able to comfort him after everything that has happened. I know you feel better for the most part since you're awake now, but understand. Something happened. All your injuries were absorbed, but in turn you were the only one unconscious. The master, Levy, and I have a theory, but we need Happy to confirm some things, but he just won't talk. Please go to Lucy's apartment and convince Happy to come back so that we can find Lucy. I know you don't know it, but we're all broken and we need to find her. YOU need to find her. Please Natsu."

Ok that's it. "Dam it! Why the hell are you talking like this… I'll go talk to happy, but then someone is seriously explaining what the hell is going on!" I screamed. Running out of the infirmary I had a flashback:

"HAPPY!"

"Hey Natsu and Lucy what's up?"

"Well happy, Lucy has something for you… Don't you Lucy" I look at her. This is funny.

"GRRRRR…. Of course.. sigh. Happy I found this mission and I know what you're thinking. Why go on a mission with you because I was being such a big meanie…. However I think this will make up for it. Look! It's a really special and rare kind of fish as a reward! It has the best of everything. The quest is challenging enough for Natsu, Gray, and Erza. You would get an awesome fish and the reward is enough that when we split it I can pay my rent! Oh and I thought we could even bring Lisanna with us!" She nudged Natsu at this point giving him a smirk.

"Really Lucy! How exciting! FISHHHH"

We all laughed but secretly I couldn't help but grin at Lucy. Such a weirdo. However, why did she nudge me after mentioning Lisanna. Hmmmm Lisannna. It's so nice having her back.

"Hey flame brain!"

"Who you calling flame brain? POPCICLE!"

"Fighting? Hmmmmm"

"Oh hey Erza we aren't fighting… We're the best of friends you know us. Just you know Hugging."

"Good, so this mission sounds perfect. Thank you Lucy for finding it. This will be a perfect way to celebrate Happy's birthday. Everyone meet back at the train station in an hour."

Happy and I ran back to our little cottage and got our stuff. Of course Happy packing fish. We make it to the train station just in time. Few. Oh no wait….. TRAIN. Crap.

Two hours later:

"Yay! No more trains!" I hear Lisanna giggle and I can't help but blush. I look at Lucy and there's a weird look in her eyes. She smiles, but something was off.

"So we discussed the plan and we'll meet with the Requests contact in a minute. If there aren't any objections I would like to proceed."

Time skip:

"Lucy why the hell did you do that! You need to be careful. Lisanna won't always be able to save you and you know how much Lisanna means to me. We can't allow anything to happen to her again."

I scolded Lucy for her recklessness. I noticed that Lisanna was surprised and I ended up blushing again, but why did she look guilty. Lucy nodded her head in my direction.

"I'm sorry Natsu and Lisanna. I'll be more careful."

"Natsu, Lucy, Lisanna.. What are you doing.. We are."

I cut Erza off, " I know Erza, but Lucy ended up being careless and almost fell over the bridge and Lisanna saved her. We can continue tracking now that everyone is together."

"Lucy! Be careful. It's unacceptable to be so wreckless on such a simple mission." I could feel Erza's dark aura all the way over here. Glad I'm not on the end of it this time. However, why is Happy in the air not mentioning anything. Hmmm I'll have to ask him later.

"I will Erza I'm so sorry. It won't happen again."

"Ok sooo the horrible smell that contact gave us originally is coming from that direction. We should continue now and fast. I have a bad feeling about this." I pointed to the other side of the bridge.

"I agree. There's something not right going on and we are going to stop this."

We all started running to the other side of the bridge and noticed it was really dark. Finally crossing the bridge and see the area I won't lie it was gorgeous. Despite being so dark I could see so clearly. Then everything started going down hill. That's when our nightmare came to life. To be specific mine. One mage came in front of us. Being only one of course I laugh. After all I may be dense but I know I can handle one measley little criminal on my own… Big mistake… Now I'm sitting in front of the group cross legged with a red mark across my face wondering what the hell happened this time. Looking back up to the one mage I gasp. No this is bad. Really really bad. One mage to command them all rings through my head. Next thing I know everyone is battling for their lives. Being Fairy Tale's strongest team we don't think anything of it until we realize just how out of league we are with this one mage. If that's what you want to even consider calling him. That's when he started talking and everything seemed to go in slow motion or freeze.

"Ah I see you have come at the request of another person to be rid of me. Not such a smart move. May ask what I've done wrong?"

"What do you mean what you've done wrong? You clearly understand we don't accept requests unless it has been verified that there is in fact a villain or bad situation going on. We have been told that you are causing the darkness to spread. That the inner chaos that exists within the land, the creatures and the travelers that are now following you is exploited to your will. What is your goal in all of this?" Lucy states matter of factly surprising all of us. Something isn't right about this. Lucy usually isn't the one to speak up in times like this… The look on her face is frightening me and again Happy is staring so carefully at Lucy like she just might disappear. What's wrong with Happy? Hmm Lucy and her weirdness.

"Ah that. I see. I understand now. However, my goal is staying the same. It would be nice though if you could stop, turn around and return home so I could spare you. You all value family and I would hate to cause your family more pain than necessary."

"You didn't answer our questions! What is your goal or I swear every last dream you ever had erases from our very existence!" Lucy threatened him. What is wrong with this situation? Why is this affecting her so much. This is not the Lucy we know. The Lucy I know. The Lucy I know is kind, caring, sweet, bubbly, gorgeous, fun, loud, wait a second… Did I say gorgeous. Argh I must of hit my head hard.

"I'll answer your question once we battle a little more. I would rather put up a decent fight if I'm about to answer your threat." And with that we started all over again except something was pulsing. It wasn't a good vibe either. It was like something was building up through the ground. At this point the battle has been going on for over an hour. All of us are drained and severely injured the only one that seems to be still standing is Lucy. How is this? Lucy have you been keeping secrets? No of course not you're my partner. I've known you were ridiculously strong with your bonds and wit when taking on the enemy. That's when I noticed him chanting. It was like an arrow shaped summoning circle and it was pointed at only one person… The last person standing against the one that commands them all. I see it now and I'm scared. No this isn't happening. The conversation starts again once he's done chanting his spell.

"I believe you understand now Stellar mage of Fairy Tail Lucy Heartfillia, daughter of Layla and Jude Heartfillia that my overall goal has now been completed. All I need is one drop of your blood and this world will be in my command and your precious spirt world will be no longer." Huh? What is he talking about now. Grrrr "Leave her alone! You will not touch her!"

"Oh would you rather I take some blood from your little girlfriend over there instead?" I look over and see Lisanna lying there not moving but with eyes wide open. She's staring at me and she has tears streaming down her face. She's tired. I can see it. She's not able to fight anymore, but she's looking past me now with a scared face. What is she looking at?

CRUNCH.

"AHHHH!" I screamed in agony.

"No! You will not harm any of them any further! We are fairy tail mages! We will not fall to you, and I will be sure to make this right!" I hear Lucy screaming at the mage. I look at Lisanna and see that she is no longer his target, but she's looking at Lucy and pleading with her. Why? I look over and am shocked at what I'm seeing.

"Lucy NOOOO!" Gray shouts. I know his feelings for her I mean seriously it's pretty common knowledge to everyone but himself and Lucy. And if it's not me she's with I wouldn't allow her to be with anyone else but him.

"Lucy what are you doing. Stop this at once. We can figure out another way." Erza is pleading with her.

"Lucy. Please. Please we can't do anything without you. Please just don't." Lisanna whimpers

Again Happy is standing their with his head hung down. Softly pleading with lucy that he doesn't need the fish, that his birthday doesn't matter just to stop and we can all just leave this place.

"Dam it Lucy! Look what you're doing. Stop whatever it is right now. Look at me dam it. Please we all need you. Gray needs you. We can't allow you to do this so just stop whatever it is." I begged. I even handed her on a silver platter to Gray who looked at me like I was crazy. Seeing her throw her key ring up in the air and snatching it with her whip all the while chanting we see the same summoning circle accept one with a star surrounding it. She pauses time.

"Wow" I breath out I don't think I've ever seen something so beautiful. Colors streaming out filling the area like it's chasing all of the chaos away. The pulse is dying down and all of us are slowly healing.

"Hmmm I never thought you would do it Lucy. Well your threats definitely aren't empty. That's for sure. I won't lie though. I'm a little scared, but all the chaos is gone. It's rather refreshing for once. Thank you. Thank you so much Lucy of Fairy Tail."

"Sorry everyone. I saw this coming and didn't want to worry you. Happy please explain to Natsu when he wakes up. Oh and Gray… I promise I'll come back, but promise not to give up on me. Juvia is waiting for you, and Natsu Lisanna is special. Take care of her and keep on smiling. Ok. I love you Erza. Stay strong till I get back ok."

I see him and whatever crazy demon looking creature that he was summoning behind him disappear in a puff of smoke. What did he mean she would never do that? That's when it hit me. That summoning circle. NO. This was not happening. Lucy looked at me with a small smile she said sorry to Lisanna, cried when she got to Erza, but when she looked at Gray my heart broke. Gray tried to reach out to her. He started moving faster than I could. We instantly all tried, but right before I could see what happened next the only thing I see prior to blacking out was her soft smile and her pink fairy symbol on the back of her hand with her pointer finger and thumb pointed straight up.

End of flashback

Sniffle.

Grrrrr. Crying doesn't solve anything. I need to know what is going on. Where are Erza and Gray? Where's Lisanna? Why is happy in Lucy's apartment alone and not talking to anyone! DAM IT. I finally rounded the corner and am about to jump up to the window when I see that it's already open and happy is waiting for me.

"Happy what is going on? Why are you here and what's wrong?" Happy looks like he's so broken.

"look happy. I know this isn't good but I blacked out. I don't know what happened. Tell me first." That's when I noticed we weren't the only ones there. Erza was sitting at the table. Gray was sitting at Lucy's desk, Lisanna was quietly dabbing her nose on the couch. I went to look back at Gray and his eye's clearly held fury in them, but that's when I also noticed everyone's hair.

"Why did you all get highlights in your hair? Gray why is your hair blond? Also your eye's all changed color. What's the deal?"

That seemed to be the final straw for Gray. He lunged at me and I took the punch square in the jaw.

"Are you done Gray?"

"Yes and No. Why on earth didn't you pay attention to what she had been telling you for the past month? Because of you and your cat Lucy is now missing or worse gone forever!"

What? Lucy gone forever. Impossible.

"What are you talking about ? I just freaking woke up… What is going on?"

"Simple terms for your dumb ass she sacrificed her magic, her celestial bonds and herself for us, the world and to place that spirit back to its original state by purifying it. However because she took it that far she dissolved into a shower of sparkles that blanketed us and teleported us back to the Fairy Tail infirmary. I tried dam it. I reached her I held her hand and she held mine so tenderly. She loved me dam it! And you… you didn't listen to her. We didn't even notice the changes. The only one who noticed but kept quiet was Happy and look at him.. Why didn't you? I tried so many times this past week to talk to her only to be interrupted by her partner.. You…." With that he turned around and walked out of Lucy's apartment.

"Happy" I say really aggravated like. He looks at me, "Yes Natsu" "Tell me everything now and give me a mirror."

"NO!" Erza shouted.

"Why not."

"Because you don't get to talk to happy in an angry tone. Do you have any idea how you've treated Lucy these last few months? Lisanna noticed. Happy noticed. Why couldn't you notice?"

"What does this have to do with a mirror? And happy why are you being so quiet? Lisanna please just tell me what to do."

"I'm sorry Natsu. I love you but this time we all have to do this on our own. Once me and Erza leave here Happy will tell you, but we each hold the burden of not being able to protect our nakama. We hold the task of living for them and right now with Lucy in her current state we need to adjust appropriately and move forward. Its what Lucy would want until she comes back. Have faith in her Natsu and thank you. Don't dismiss her again." Lisanna quietely said and stood up. She slowly turned to Erza, nodded her head and started walking towards the door. The last thing she said before walking out was, "Natsu please. Continue to smile for her and don't forget. We all love you." With that she closed the door behind her.

"Natsu there will be no running from this. You aren't going to go crazy. You aren't going to go searching. You are going to live your life and you are going to take care of Lisanna and Happy. Over time we will understand what is happening but until then we need to wait." Erza strode out of the room after that to go back to our guild.

Now it's me and happy and I'm exhausted. This is to much for me to deal with. My partner is missing my friends have blond highlights and brown eyes now and my amazing little friend Happy is staring at me with watery eyes.

"Natsu it was never about the fish or my birthday that Lucy chose that request. Lucy and I had taken a couple jobs on the side when we came across this one. You. Well you weren't treating Lucy as well as you normally do. You were forgetting her existence, so we pretended to get in a fight so that you could bring her to me with the request so we could get the whole group back together. Even on the job though you didn't treat her very well. Lisanna was originally the one that almost fell of the bridge till Lucy saved her. You only saw the end of it where Lisanna was holding onto Lucy and as a result practically insulted her. During the fight I watched and saw how you behaved. What happened to you Natsu?

Those side jobs that I worked with Lucy on included a lot of research. It involved the spirit world, but most importantly it revolved around three different spells. She told me the story involved with these spells and this is no laughing matter. The first spell she explained to me was that it would cause the spirit world to fall and the destruction of the current order of our world. She stated it was a lot like Acnolgia except in spirit form. This spirit was corrupted from their owner, and at the time the owner didn't know what they were getting themselves into. The mage cast a spell on the spirit thinking that that in return it would strengthen the spirt and their bond. However, this was an exiled spell from the spirit king himself. It wasn't allowed to create spells to be cast on the spirits. As a result well you saw what happened. The spirit ended up staying dormant in earth land until finding a stellar mage pure and with strong enough bonds and abilities to help him. Of course his owner was killed from the spirit when it happened long ago, and as a result has been killed do to being banished from the spirit world by lucy and her purification.

The second spell was what Lucy cast to cause the spirit to be purified and thank Lucy for giving him peace at last. Lucy explained the spell as requesting the aid of the stars through her whip given to her by virgo. By throwing her keys in the air it represented the bond she shared with all of her spirits. This would calm the chaos and lift the spell causing their friend and family member to suffer. But there is a cost to this. The stellar mage has to make a sufficient sacrifice to the stars because of the reckless acts of his prior owner. We don't know when or if she's coming back even if she promised, but when she does something will be different. We all promised before she teleported us that we wouldn't forget her, but you Natsu she chose you to stay asleep while we settled things. She healed us all and channeled the last bit of magic in you to keep you calm and happy. She also gave us one last gift." At this happy hands him a mirror. "Look Natsu. You asked us why we have highlights and brown eyes.. Well this is just a reminder of her sacrifice for her spirits, her friends, and her family. Please, don't be angry but where this proudly for her. As for the third spell. We didn't' get to research it. We were going to do it together after this job." With this Happy jumped up on Lucy's bed and layed on her pillow and softly cried.

I sat there looking at myself in the mirror. My hair had blond highlights. The moment I saw myself I couldn't believe it. Sense of calmness and peace rolled over me, but at the same time I couldn't help but roar out in pain, loss, and the oncoming sadness.

That night was the first night I went to the forest, looked at the stars and roared. This would continue until my loved one and nakama was safely under our guilds roof once more.

Elsewhere in magnolia:

"Shit.. Hurry up. We need to hurry!"

"ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARR RRRRRRRRR!"

"what's that noise?"  
"I don't know but something has happened and we need to explain. We need to find Gray and we need to find him now! Natsu will be next. However the guild is right there hurry!"

"Loki. Do you really think they will still accept her?"

"I don't know Virgo, but they better. She deserves happiness and I know she needs Gray to understand as well as the rest of the team that is affected. If they don't have any faith in her and continue to grieve she won't be capable of learning a different magic that could continue to maintain us. Sacrificing her magic and her bonds with us…. it was so drastic and we know she did it for the right reasons, but they don't understand. We need to make them! We need her. We can't lose her!"

"I know Loki. I know. She is our princess and we will always be contracted with her. Have faith."


	2. Chapter 2: Consequences and Decisions

Chapter 2

(No one's point of view in the Fairy Tail Guild.)

The doors bang open and everyone suddenly stops to see who it is. They felt the presence prior to the entrance so they were already prepared for whatever may come. Just maybe not this.

"MASTER!" Loki runs up to the second floor with Virgo following close behind. "We need all individuals involved with the last quest Lucy took and we need them now!"

"Loki calm down. Princess wouldn't appreciate this."

"Virgo please we need them and we need them now. Master please get them to come. It is of the utmost importance that they get here for this explanation and what she has to endure."

At this point the master is looking at all of his children with a stern face. He calls to Warren who comes immediately to his side. "Warren I need you to contact Gray, Natsu, Erza, Lisanna, and Happy. Explain to them that they are to be here immediately. No buts and that this is directly from me." Warren nods his head and proceeds with his orders.

Loki continues to pace as Virgo stands there quietly. All the guild members are abnormally quiet and don't move until they know what they can do to help their missing comrade. Not ten minutes later Lisanna bursts through the door.

"What's going on?! Mira are you ok? Elfman?"

"Everything will be explained once the others arrive. Calm yourself Lisanna." At this she nods and walks to the bar and quietly orders a glass of water from her sister.

Bam! "What is the meaning of this mast." Erza stops upon seeing Loki and Virgo on the second floor with Master.

"You! What are you doing here Loki. Lucy you know where she is and what is happening? Tell me this instant!" Erza shouts while pointing a sword at the spirits throat.

"Erza! This is not how you are going to behave while he has the information we need to help her." After the master is done she apologizes at once and walks to the bar as well waiting for the others to arrive.

The guild then sees a very broken Happy carrying Natsu against his will and throws him on the ground in the middle of the hall. Not a word is said between the two just a look is shared of disappointment from Happy and shame from Natsu. After the look is shared and seeing that they aren't alone a smile spreads on Natsu's face when he sees Loki and Virgo.

"Loki, Virgo I'm so glad you came by." Natsu does a small wave and attempts to sneak out only to get the door slammed in his face.

"You aren't going anywhere Natsu. You are needed to help fix this. All of you are here to help fix this. However, Gray is our primary and missing link to this puzzle. Once he arrives we will continue this conversation." Loki states and looks at him with a hard glare.

"Considering I'm the missing link what is this about Loki? Happy and I only know what little she mentioned to us in passing and to be honest I can't handle any false hope or misleading guidance and riddles." Gray says quietly as he slipped in through the door that was just recently slammed.

Gray shares an emotionless look with Natsu while Loki starts pacing the room again.

"Enough Loki. You've called them here as well as gathered the rest of our attention. What can we do to help this situation. Natsu only just found out what is going on and Lucy has disappeared for over a week now." Master states getting straight to the point. Loki only looks at Virgo pleading with her to start the conversation. He can't handle the beginning of this.

"Master Makarov. We were Lucy's spirts. You all know this and as such you know that there are only twelve zodiacs. To maintain the bond that she had with us proved how strong of a stellar spirit mage she was. However with that strength also comes a weakness. Spirit Mages are limited in number as it is and as a result some are looked down upon by other magic users saying they are weak since they utilize others. We are not looked at as magic by people we are looked at as objects and as a result when a spirit mage fights and summons us, it only looks as though they haven't done much at all. No fancy tricks, or pretty colors, just a simple summoning of an individual being from a completely different dimension. Looking at the bigger picture though we utilize every ounce of her being and soul when she pulls us through the gate, and not only that she fought beside us to make up for the idea of being weak and not being able to protect her family.

Right now though she is currently paying the price of one stellar mage from long ago that performed a spell on a spirit to force a bond and strengthen them to fight here in this world. The quest that this group had gone on has caused a chain reaction and right now our world is changing. The third spell that she was going to be researching after that quest will now have to be performed by someone else. We cannot tell you who needs to perform this, and we cannot tell you how to perform this, but know this. Lucy is in the spirit world right now. No we aren't treating her terribly because we all know what is happening and who she is, but she is making choices right now that could potentially affect all of those who joined her on that quest." Virgo calmly speaks out to the guild and their master.

"What Virgo is trying to say is that when Lucy comes back there will be a drastic change. She will have given up something as well as giving up her bonds with us. She is doing this all for a reason and we know she can do it but you need to believe in her and for the select few of you… You need to know your feelings for her. When she comes to you and know that she will come, listen to her. If you don't understand what she's saying ask her, contemplate what she is saying and finally when you are positive of your answer and will have no regrets tell her what she should know. We have one chance at this otherwise she will remain banished to the spirit world permanently and spirit mages will no longer exist in this world. All spirits will be recalled and keys will be returned to our realm. This may not affect some of you since we are rare and some consider us tools, but we affect more things than you think." Says Loki.

At this point everyone in the guild is silent. No one understands the extent, but all are thinking the same thing… When she comes what kind of questions is she going to ask?

"Loki, you said she's fine right? What kind of questions is she going to ask us and how?" Lisanna asks quietly.

"I'm sorry Lisanna, but I can't tell you exactly. I can say that you need to think of your entire time spent with Lucy and remember how she thinks and does things. Put yourself in her shoes prior to answering any questions. This may assist in convincing her not to do anything to drastic."

"You didn't mention how she is outside of fine. We know one day there is 3 months here Loki. Explain to us the consequences of what this prior spirit mage did with their spirit." The master calmly asks.

"I'm sorry master but I'm not allowed to explain further about Lucy's conditions until after she meets with everyone. As for the consequences we all as spirits don't know the full extent. There are plus's to be Lucy in this situation, but there are more minus's for you all. We don't want to cause Lucy pain, but she is going to suffer from either decision and whatever family she chooses, one of us is going to be hurt." Loki says quietly while looking down at the floor.

Instantly a small soap looking bubble appears in the room and pops with a shower of gold sparkles. Once the light fades everyone sees the point of the conversation standing next to her lion spirit Loki.

"LUCY!"

"Hi everyone. I don't have long, but I understand and heard everything that has been said so far from my spirits and they are right. However, I don't want you all to think to much on this. This is my choice and I'm fully aware of how this will affect everyone. That's why you see Natsu smiling right now instead of depressed. My last bit of magic I placed in him was to be the hope that gets you all through this tough time." Lucy smiles fondly at all of her nakama.

"Why would you do that Lucy? Why did you do it!" Gray practically begs Lucy while he starts walking towards her.

"Gray stop. If you try to touch me in any way, this spell will be broken and I will have to return prior to giving you further information. You see your hair color? It clearly shows me how much I mean to you. Hence why you are completely blond. It's selfish, but that's only temporary so I can watch over you all until you pass." Lucy calmly states.

"What are you talking about pass? Is this some sick joke? Yes I know you told me to wait for you and that Juvia was waiting for me, but that doesn't help me at all. Get to the point and explain what is going to happen to you. Please just tell me you're coming back…" says Gray

" I know this is hard, but I'm not disappearing permanently. I'm just going to be a little less available then I used to be. I've worked out the situation with the Spirit King, but like Loki says I have to break some bonds and hurt one of my families. The only other thing that I have to work out is more of a selfish request that you all will have to decide. However, I would like to discuss this part with Erza, Lissana and Master. Gray and Natsu, I'm sorry. I truly am, but I know how much you are needed and loved within this family. I know you care about me, but I'm only nakama to you. Therefore without further questions…. (Lucy holds her hands up to both individuals) You are released from my magic and your feelings have been erased." A teary eyed Lucy states.

Immediately a blank look crosses their faces and the hair color turns back to normal. Gasps are heard throughout the guild hall.

"Lucy NO! Why would you do that to them." Loki yells

"Because Loki. I'll explain upstairs, but right now Happy please come too."

The earlier mentioned individuals walk up the stairs slowly to the masters office.

**(Masters Office Happy's Point of View)**

"Lucy please don't make Natsu forget you. I know this past month or so has been hard, but I know he didn't realize it." I sniffled. I know I may tease her a lot, but I care for her too.

"It's ok Happy. You're a big part of this too, but if you wish you can be released as well. I think I should further explain the situation though and the reason's for them being released." Lucy looks at me.

"Lucy, I wish I could give you a hug. I've been so worried. Please tell us what is going to happen to you." Erza says.

I still can't believe Lucy is in front of me right now. She told me it would be longer before she got things settled in the spirit world. Those spells were no joke, and the punishment is supposed to be really severe. Then again Lucy does love her spirits. Hmmm let me listen while eating a fish and see how I can help her in this situation.

"As I was saying it's great to see you all. Loki I know you are sad, but to be honest you'll be glad once you understand what I have agreed to. Master what I'm about to tell you will probably make you pretty sad, but think of it as less destruction or more destruction in a different place. Erza, Lisanna and Happy. I'm really sorry, but this is extremely selfish of me. I have agreed to with the Spirit King to recall all spirits from this dimension. I have seen more often then not how spirit mages handle their keys and I don't appreciate it one bit being lumped in the same group as them. However, I have been given the opportunity to ask you all a couple questions and things to consider and help me out with."

At this I stop eating my fish and look at everyone in the room. Everyone has a serious look on their face like something big is about to happen. Wait what did she say. Recalling all spirits to the spirit realm. Oh no. That's terrible. "Lucy please don't recall the spirits. We love you to much."

"I know Happy. It makes me sad to, but would you consider this for me. What would you say if I could still spend time with you all here in spirit form, but one of you or some of you could stay with me.? I want you to seriously think this over. I didn't include Gray or Natsu in this, because they will follow their love wherever it goes. Their hearts are strong and their minds are sharp. Lisanna I know how much you care about Natsu, but do you truly love him? And Happy. Look at your tail."

I look at my tail and notice something I haven't seen before. My fur is starting to change colors. "EEEK! What's happening to my fur? This wasn't here before? Am I sick? Am I doing?" I yell out

"Ha ha. No Happy you aren't dying, but the more your fur changes for some reason, which remember I didn't put any magic in you, the more you're showing that you truly care for me. Whether it's because you're so close to Natsu and you both spend time with me, or because over the past month you're just beginning to truly care about me I don't know. I do know though that I would really appreciate it if you chose to come with me.

This was my selfish request master. I would like for Happy to be allowed to choose to come with me as a representation of our family here at Fairy Tail. Understand that both Happy and I would be spirits and would be able to visit, but only for as long as our magic holds out. Lisanna, Erza you both have so much to live for and I don't want to take you away from that, but this is your choice. To be honest, if the Spirit King allowed it I would ask to take my team with me, but I can't and won't.

For now keep this between us. Gray and Natsu's true feelings for both me and Lisanna will be tested while I'm here. If you see signs of blond reappearing they're beginning to understand their feelings. However, I apologize again but your highlights are permanent lisanna and erza. If no one chooses to come with me I just wanted something left behind as a reminder of me. I'm so sorry."

I think my mind is going to explode from all this information. Why can't I just eat fish? Going with Lucy would be an honor in the spirit world, but leaving Natsu, Charle and everyone else… That would be so hard."

"Lucy what about Charle. Could I ask her to come too if I chose to come?" I ask sadly.

"Lucy what do you mean Natsu's and Gray's feelings for us will be tested? I hope you know I love Natsu, but I have romantic feelings for someone else. If this is what you're referring too this is all up to you." Lisanna quickly states.

This caught me by surprise. I thought Lisanna and Natsu were going to get married or were already a couple. They always joked when they were younger.

"Lisanna you saw their hair color before. You saw what their hart was telling them but they themselves were unaware of. You also should do what Loki said. Put yourselves in my shoes. Do you think I could ever take Natsu or Gray away from the people here. Juvia is meant for Gray. Her love for him is unwavering. As for Natsu I don't know where to begin with him. I've reset the timer on them by erasing their memories of me for now and taken my hair color away so they can start over. While I visit we will see how much the memory of me affected them and the Spirit King will determine at that point which if either will be allowed to accompany me to the spirit world permanently IF they choose to. If they do agree to what the Spirit King chooses their memories will restore completely and fully understand the situation at that time. And Loki I see you looking at me astounded, but please forgive me. I don't want to permanently take you away from here, so I've worked another side deal with the Spirit King. I'll explain that to you and specifically the master by ourselves in a bit." Loki nodded at Lucy after a moment. "Master you seem awfully quiet over there. Please, any advice is greatly appreciated. I know I've already made a lot of decisions and I don't know if they are the right ones, but I would really like your guidance." Lucy pleads.

This is all so overwhelming. I wish we could just go back to normal. No testing feelings, No disappearing people, no changes… If only Natsu would have listened sooner. We could have destroyed the spirit and lucy wouldn't be paying these consequences. Stupid spirit. I wonder though. Is this really that bad. Lucy will stay in the spirit world with all of her spirits. If one of us identified is chosen we will accompany her. What does that mean for fairy tail though?

"Lucy I've summed up everything you have said so far, but it doesn't seem that bad. Why are you making this worse then what it sounds like?" I ask

"Happy look at the big picture. A spirit lives for eternity while on earth you eventually die. Also time goes by quicker here. Imagine spending 3 days in the spirit world. 9 months will go by here and think how much could happen here. Can you imagine also never seeing this world ever again if all the spirits are banished? This world may not have many spirit mages, but the spirits are free willed and people watch the stars and absorb the sun's rays. Imagine a world without the spirit of leo in it or virgo? Imagine the stars and the sun, but covered with a thin clear sheet of magic forcing people that look upon them to slowly forget the meanings of them? A huge part of the history of the world will slowly become fictional. Magic will lessen and Mages will significantly decrease. These are the minimum differences, and with what we have discussed this won't happen. If someone comes with me it will keep this world and the spirit world connected so people can remain here with very minimal changes. No there won't be spirits or mages across the world, but magic here won't be affected, and history will not be disrupted or forgotten. People will be able to look up and around and still know that somewhere there are spirits."

Wow. I know my eyes are huge at this statement and my mouth is open, but who wouldn't be shocked at this information. Why didn't I realize this? Sniffle. This is just so sad now.

"If we were to come with you would we get our own star Lucy?" I just wanted to lighten the mood after that though.

"Ha ha. Silly. I believe that is the case, but I'm not sure. Now Erza you've been quiet this entire time. Please tell me what you think." Says Lucy.

"I think I need some time to myself Lucy. I need to process. How long will you be here for so I can give an answer and ask more questions?" Erza asked quietly while looking in her hands.

"I'll be fading over the next few days. Take your time Erza. I know it's hard, but I believe in you."

With that Erza walked out of the room. I guess she couldn't handle any more information.

"Happy, Lisanna I need to talk to Loki and Master for a bit. Do you mind stepping outside until we're done?"

"Lucy I love you dearly, but I want you to know that I have one answer to a question you have already. I won't be going with you to the spirit world. I can't leave Mira, and Elfman or anyone else for that matter. I've done it before, but I couldn't do that to them again. I will support you however you request, but I just can't leave them. Not like this."

Lisanna looks so sad after saying this. I understand though and I definitely don't blame her. We all struggled for so long to get over her loss that time. It's for the best for sure.

"I understand Lisanna and I figured as much. I just wanted you to have the choice since you understood what was happening during the quest." Lucy kindly says.

"Come on Lisanna. We should go now. I'll talk to you later Lucy." I smile really big for her. I wanted to tease her, but I have too much on my mind to do that right now.

**(Master's office No one's point of view)**

The door closed softly after Lisanna and Happy went out.

"That's a lot of information Lucy, but you mentioned something specific for Loki and me."

"Well master this is more specific for Fairy Tail then anything. Since Loki is already a member I'm trying to convince the Spirit King to leave three keys, four at most available only to the master of Fairy Tail. One for any fairy tail member, excluding myself, that may come to the spirit world with me, one for Loki, and two for the rest of the spirits to alternate and come to this world at will."

"What about you Lucy. You said excluding yourself. Don't think I'm not listening to everything you're saying." Loki states rather angrily.

"Loki you know the spirit that was corrupted and the consequences of what happened to him. This is the bad part/punishment. For this life time I will be occasionally allowed to visit the guild, but very rarely and unannounced for short periods of time. After this lifetime though I will be permanently banished to the spirit world. There will be no Fairy Tail for me. This is the most the Spirit King can do for me and I'm grateful for him allowing this much. I'm sorry though that you will be limited to this world. I never wanted this to happen to you all, but this is why I'm trying to work with the master here. The key's won't require a lot of magic, but a contract will need to be made with the master. Upon the master retiring he will be required to end his contract and transfer it to the following master. If for some reason Fairy Tail ever ceases to exist so will our keys. It's the most we can do and still be able to come to Fairy Tail. Well at least for you anyways. Also, no other person in this world will ever be able to hold these keys either. If the master were to fall or pass for some reason prior to passing the keys they will disappear until the new master is in place and the situation explained to them.." Lucy says while looking down sadly.

"Lucy you seem to have thought of everything for everyone else. You are just too kind, but I have to wonder if the Spirit King would allow me to talk with him in regards to this. Is there any way we can make other negotiations for the past spirit mage?"

"I'm sorry master, but no. We spirit mages are proud and we follow the rules as well as pay for the consequences even if we are making up for someone else's mistake. The spirit world is suffering right now with their spirit that was currently purified and destroyed. The moment I made my first contract with a spirit I accepted the possibilities as well as made the promise required to be a spirit mage. This was always a possibility. I just didn't realize there really was a spirit that was corrupted by an owner waiting for another spirit mage to purify them.

The third spell I was told about, wasn't real. I asked the Spirit King about this, but it was just a rumor. The rumor was that if a group of pure souls and good intentions had a strong enough belief they could permanently bind the person back to this world after chanting a spell. I know Loki told you there was a third spell and he couldn't tell you all about it, but this is it. I love Fairy Tail and I know they believe, but I don't want to cause unnecessary suffering by causing everyone to go out searching for nonsense. I'm already causing some to suffer as is and I know I've caused my spirits to suffer too. Making them break bonds with their own spirit mages. It makes me so sad. Please again, any guidance would be appreciated. Please tell me I'm doing the right thing master. I don't want to be a burden or weak in any way." Lucy states sadly.

"My child rumors are rumors for a reason and if I could talk with the Spirit King I'm sure something else could be worked out. What do you have to say Loki?"

"Master, I don't know. We will all try to renegotiate with the Spirit King. I love Lucy and by all means we are happy she will remain with us, but we also know that the consequences here will be devastating. Not to you all according to the deal made between Lucy and the Spirit King, but with Fairy Tail. Please just give me some time and in all seriousness this guild needs to believe in her. Whole heartedly with every ounce of their being. The Spirit King might have said it was only a rumor, but that's only because no one in the world has ever tried to perform this. It was never necessary. If everything comes into affect the way Lucy says then it does. The Spirit King is aware though if this "Rumor" is performed though, things will be back to the way it was with Lucy being the Last Spirit mage in the world as well as any of her descendants and only her decendants. At that point we spirits would still be allowed to exist within this world upon summoning. " Loki says calmly.

"How do we learn what to chant Loki? Is there somewhere we can start searching?"

"You have this life time to figure it out master, but once you pass away things will be permanent. Do you fully understand master? Retiring is not an option either. Once you receive these three or four keys the moment you pass them it will be binding as well for Lucy. I can't help you with the chant because we in the stars don't know. No matter what we can promise you that Lucy will be taken care of and will live with the burden of the stars and Fairy Tail. She will be our princess in the celestial world regardless of what happens because we know she has sacrificed far more then anyone else in the history of celestial mages has.

Please Lucy. Before you make any more decisions though, please bring me or a spirit with you. We want to help you in any way we can. Don't keep this burden to yourself. We know you are suffering the consequences of another, but you don't have to do it alone. You have protected us far more then you know. At least let us assist you." Loki bows slightly to her after standing and facing her.

"Please stand Loki. I am no princess and you know that. I am simply Lucy. Your friend remember." She smiles lightly at Loki and master.

"Well for now we will see what comes over the next few days. If you get word that I can discuss anything with the Spirit King please tell me at once. I will begin my research as well. However Lucy. You ARE NOT to make any more sacrifices for us. You will discuss this with either Loki or myself beforehand and come to a sound conclusion that benefits all parties. Fairy Tail is your family and we will believe in you. Remember that please." Master stands and starts to tear up a little after hugging Lucy once more.

"Ok Master. I will and thank you so much. You too Loki. I'll see you soon in the spirit world if that's ok. I want to go talk with Levy. Oh and Do you think the Spirit King will allow me to at least be able to hug people? Not touching anyone in fear of having to return is awfully difficult…" Lucy asked Loki.

"I believe so. It was only those two you had to worry about prior to releasing your magic on them. They all should be fine now though. Your magic you placed upon the group with your presence here has stabilized so that they won't merge with you. I'll see you soon though Lucy as soon as I talk to the rest of the spirits and explain to them what will happen."

(Loki disappears back in the spirit world leaving Lucy and Master in the office.)

"Master one more thing. In all seriousness I really do need at least one person to return with me. I know its selfish, but they can always come back where I can't. I love Fairy Tail and I'm going to miss so many things that happen here with everyone. I love them all, so please if I do take one person that is willing to come I apologize but don't be too angry with me. Coming here only once in a while will really sadden me but with one person being able to come and go freely with pictures or anything would help me considerably. Oh and I forgot to mention those 3 keys don't require much magic. Once they are summoned they stay on their own free will in this world. So you wouldn't have to worry about your magic at all master." With this Lucy walks out of the master's office with a small wave since he nodded in understanding to what Lucy has said.


	3. Chapter 3: Memories and Running

**(Lucy's point of view leaving the office)**

I'm so sorry everyone, I thought to myself. I thought I could get through this so easily, but I couldn't have been more wrong. Looking at Natsu and Gray recovering from my release I can't help but feel horrible. The sacrifices that everyone is going to have to go through.. I rub my stomach so I don't feel like I'm going to hurl.

Walking down the stairs I finally make it to the bar and ask, "Hey Mira. Could I get a smoothie please?"

"Of course Lucy. I bet its been a really long day for you." Mira says sadly.

"It has." I pouted a little and look down at the bar, but then I continue to drink my smoothie while I can since I know the next wave of questions is sure to come soon.

**(No one's point of View in the Main guild hall)**

THUD…. THUD

"Um guys someone should probably take them to the infirmary. It will take them an hour or so to recover." Lucy says timidly.

"…_Cricket…Cricket" _Everyone turns to look at Lucy realizing what she says, but still not moving.

"I'm sorry you all. I'll take care of it then." Lucy slowly walks over to the two boys and gently picks one up on her shoulder while the other she summons Virgo to carry. The only thing heard from her after this is the mumbling of apologies to the boys and to the guild from the spirit mage as she disappears up the stairs.

The guild hall upon realizing what just happened shake their heads and sigh turning back to what they were doing prior to the two young mage's falling unconscious. Fairy Tail at the moment could be described as slowly fizzling out for the evening to say the least. After hearing all of these discussions everyone involved and not involved, considering everyone is family, have a lot to think about and would rather filter these thoughts in the privacy of their own homes then there. Ever so slowly the people begin to leave the guild hall except for a surprisingly powerful group of mages gathering at the bar.

"Do you think Master will tell us more while they are in the infirmary? It's uncomfortable how things are turning out." Levy says as she starts walking over to Mira at the bar.

"I'm not sure Levy, but I'm sure the Master will have something for us to be doing soon. Give it a little time so he can compose himself and tell the guild what we need to hear. I'm still shocked with everything." The group of mages nods their head in agreement after realizing this will be a very long night.

**(Natsu's Point of view while in a daze/knocked out)**

Ugh my head is pounding. All of these events that have happened with this one unknown person keep passing through my mind then getting ripped down the middle. They pulled away from my mind like she never existed. Why do I remember all these things now and why do they seem so precious to me? This person. She seems so familiar, yet I can't really understand. All I know is that if this continues I won't be able to know why this person is so precious to me. I won't be able to tell them my feelings. I mean looking at these memories being torn from me I can't help but feel extreme pain and loss for this person. Ouch! That one hurt. That memory. I don't think I'll ever forget it… Yet it just vanished into thin air. That sweet, soft gentle smile she flashed me before passing out. Now my mind is all blurry again.

Soon images are of Lisanna start fluttering through my memory. Sweet, kind, gentle and yet I don't know. How confusing. Oh I love this memory! Raising Happy together and arguing on how to prepare fish for dinner. All of these memories are so sweet. I can't help but smile gently at these images. Yet past all of this I still can't help but compare her to the blond that I'm beginning to forget. I have this indescribable feeling towards the blond. I've heard of the feeling before. Love… I love Lisanna, but I don't love her that way I think. I will always take care of her, but she's the best little sister I could ever wish for. That's right. A great way to describe me and Lisanna. I'm her big brother and friend! With that in conclusion I go back to thinking of that mysterious blond haired girl with the deep chocolate eyes that seem to just dance with mischief, fun and a burning passion for adventure. Slowly my mind starts to drift to a blank.

Wait what have I been doing till now. Sleeping? There's no time to be sleeping. I need to go now. I have something I need to be doing. But what exactly am I supposed to be doing? One last image plays in my head. The only image able to remain in my memory was this:

_I grabbed her hand and said "You wanted to join Fairy Tail didn't you? Well let's go." _

Again that smile.. I feel my heart clenching to keep that one image. I chanted to myself over and over again to not forget her. Don't forget her don't forget her. I need to fight. I need to keep at least this. I don't remember anything else. Just this one moment is all I remember of her. I'll figure the rest out later, but for now let me keep this with me. I can't lose whatever this feeling is. I just can't! With that mantra going through my head I slowly open my eyes to a site I didn't expect to see…

**(Gray's Point of View while in a daze/knocked out)**

Lucy…. Lucy….Lu… L… What was I just thinking? Why does my chest hurt? I feel like I've been rammed with a ton of bricks. All the sudden images start flittering through my head. There's a girl in the team I can't shout out to. She's so familiar yet I can't say her name. Next thing I feel is pain RIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPP. OUCH! That hurt. Over and over again image after image I see of this gorgeous sweet blond girl smiling at me, fighting with me, talking with me, and yet I can't recall her name and then the oh so familiar painful rip of the entire memory that disappears into thin air. Looking at all of these though there's that familiar blue splash of color in every memory. Juvia. I can't help but feel a little flustered at this. Gold and blue like a clear night sky.

Soon Gray's mind is filled with little memories of Juvia. "Gray-sama your clothes," "Juvia likes you very much Gray-sama." "Juvia loves Fairy Tail and everyone in it."

Just as quickly as those images came another image interrupts this wheel of pictures back to the blond. "Sorry everyone. I saw this coming and didn't want to worry you. Happy please explain to Natsu when he wakes up. Oh and Gray… I promise I'll come back, but promise not to give up on me. Juvia is waiting for you, and Natsu...Lisanna is special. Take care of her and keep on smiling. Ok. I love you Erza. Stay strong till I get back ok?"

Next and last image I believe I'll ever want to see and never remember is her gently holding my hand and whispering for only me to hear, "I loved you Gray, but please just believe in me now. Nothing more. I believe Juvia is your one true love that will love you unconditionally. Remember you are not the key to unlock anything in the not so distant future." She gently kisses the palm of my hand while bursting into sparkles before we were transported back to the infirmary at Fairy Tail.

I'm not the key. The blond. She loved me, but she said she believes Juvia is my true love and that she loves me unconditionally. But why does it hurt so much when she said she loved me. I don't understand what all is going on, but I'm tired. This blond girl… I think she is important to me, but do I love her that way? Those images… I looked like I loved her that way, but then there's Juvia. I never thought of love seriously like now. I don't want to think about this anymore. She wants me to believe in her. Not make a choice so that's exactly what I'll do. I'll believe in this blond girl and try to figure this out once I wake up from this. With this last thought all my other memories of the blond Ripped all at once while completely erasing out of my mind. I now only remember a blond girl that I don't know and that I need to believe in her. Slowly opening my eyes…

**(Infirmary Lucy's Point of view after an hour and a half sitting in front of the two beds with her guild mates lying unconscious.)**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gray shouts. A bright yellow light bursts from Gray as he opens his eyes and now clutches his head.

"Eeeek!" He scared me. Oh now I see. Gray's awake. I believe he's made some kind of decision and understands a little of his feelings now, but I guess that's unfortunate for me huh. My eyes are starting to water looking at him. Why do I love all the wrong people? I ask myself while sobbing into my hands quietly trying not to be noticed now. First Natsu, but I only get in the way, but then Gray, but again getting in the way. My thoughts are interrupted by Natsu.

"Hey. Why are you crying?" Natsu asks me softly. "Huh? Oh you've woken up!" I smile at Natsu. That's weird He was one chunk of blond hair left in his bangs.

"Argh my head." Gray groans from the side. "Hi Gray. Your head will stop hurting soon. I promise." I say trying to sound up beat while wiping my face of any excess tears so they don't see. Why is Natsu grimacing at me?

"Is something wrong Natsu?" I ask worriedly. I don't know what or how much they lost, or what the Spirit King decided to let them keep.

"What's your name and why are you crying?" Natsu asks slowly while moving to the side of the bed. He looks like he is trying to confirm something. Weird.

"Well my name is Lucy." I smile softly at Natsu. "You probably shouldn't move too much. I'm sure your head hurts almost as much as the guy next to you." With that I muffle my laughter with my hand upon seeing his expression looking over at his rival.

Gray looks at me, "Lucy why are you here and why were you crying? You never answered Natsu's question." Sigh tag teamed by the duo I see. "Don't worry about me right now. I was just checking on you. That's all. I'm going to go let the other's know you've woken though. I'm sorry for all the trouble I'm about to cause you too." I turn and start walking to the door with a neutral look on my face, but I feel a tug on my right wrist. Looking back I see a concerned Gray sitting on his bed and a confused Natsu hanging on my wrist.

"Don't go and tell them yet. I have questions first." Natsu pleaded with me. He's looking at me like I'm about to disappear. Not through me like he was starting to do these past few months.

"Don't worry Natsu. I'm not going to disappear. I'm just going to get Wendy to help Gray since he's still in pain and maybe look you over as well." I say gently.

"Can you bring Master here too Lucy. That's your name right? I heard you tell Natsu earlier." Gray says to me.

"Of course Gray. I'll bring the Master too. Anyone else?" I then look over at Natsu, "Do you want me to call for Lisanna as well? I'm sure you would love to see her since you've finally woken up."

Natsu shakes his head, "No I want to talk to you alone preferably so I'm not distracted. Can you call for Happy though? He could help me a little." That shocked me a bit. Now that I think about it did the Spirit King speed up this process? Seems like Gray is fully back to his ways of cool and caring, but is mysteriously calm since he just woke up. Natsu on the other hand seems to be struggling with something.

"Ok Natsu. I'll go get Happy for you and Master for Gray." I smile at them both kindly and continue to open the door and walk out to the rail.

"Wendy and Happy could you please come to the infirmary. Your assistance is needed." I yell out softly and smile. I can't help but smile at my lovely family. They're all so kind. I see Happy flying slowly towards me with a little smile on his face while I see Juvia secretly is running behind him as fast as she can to get to her precious Gray-Sama to see if he is ok. I walk over to the Master's door and knock softly. I hear a muffled open from the other side so I crack the door while speaking into the room at the same time. "Master, Gray has requested to speak with you in the infirmary. Could you come when you have a chance?" Secretly I'm hoping I don't have to explain things to any of my other nakama. I'm slowly starting to feel a lot of pressure build up in my chest, but I just push it back down and try to ignore it.

"Of course Lucy. I'll be there as soon as I can." The Master replies. With that said I close the door and walk back over to the entrance of the infirmary.

"Thanks for coming." I smile and say to Wendy as she waits at the infirmary door for me after coming from across the guild. Happy and Juvia quickly run into the room in front of us.

"GRAY-SAMA! Juvia hopes you are ok. Is there anything Juvia can do?" Juvia starts to sniffle at Gray. "Um no it's ok Juvia. Lucy brought Wendy to help us out." Gray stutters back with a blush on his face. He doesn't realize he's blushing does he?

I can't help but feel a pang of jealous in my stomach. I look over to see Natsu and Happy high five and start talking randomly. That makes me smile a little. Looking back at Wendy I realize she has already started to walk over to check Gray first. She chants her spell and her hands start to glow while hovering over Gray's head and slowly Gray's face starts to relax. Such a content look for him. I'm so glad. I feel like someone is staring at me now though. It's weird. I look back over and Natsu is staring intently with a frown on his face at me.

"What's wrong Natsu? You look like you're struggling with something right now?" I ask him while taking a small step back to the doorway. I feel that pressure again.

"Don't step back and run away. I can't remember everything about you, but I know you don't run away from anything for some reason. That's not who you are Lucy." Natsu states matter of factly with his hard stare never faltering.

"Natsu you're scaring Lucy. Please calm down. She's had a hard couple weeks. Let's just talk this all out ok?" Happy says while sitting on Natsu's shoulder. Natsu nods his head at Happy and pouts a little, "Ok Happy. Sorry Lucy for scaring you." That face. It's heartbreaking seeing him with that face. The one that makes me... No Lucy stop. You have no right. Lisanna may not have romantic feelings for him like I thought, but it's not my right with how things have turned out. He belongs here at the guild. "Deep breaths Lucy.. In out." I thought to myself. "It's ok Happy and Natsu." I slightly smile at them with a little bit of a blush thinking how adorable the two are together. They truly are a force to be reckoned with on the cute scale.

I continue to watch the scene in front of me and I can't help but feel the itch to start running. If I run now while they don't know any better they won't hurt. They won't remember enough to hurt. Not everyone will be hurt this way. Natsu is the heart of this guild. He brings life, laughter and joy as well as a fierce pride and commitment to all of his nakama. He should never have to live the life I will have to in the spirit world once I'm banished. Gray is meant for Juvia. Breaking that love apart and asking to keep him with me away from Juvia. I can't imagine ever doing that to my nakama….To her. Gray's strength and dedication as well as his ability to be reasonable and reckless bring another form of life to the guild. He leaving would be devastating. Happy has to stay with Natsu. They're….Partners. I used to be his partner…. A team. Almost like a family. Slowly clutching my chest I feel the panic starting to burn again but even more then the last time. "Hey!" Natsu yells out sounding concerned from seeing my face panicked. I ignore it. I can't. It's hurting now. The pulsing pain that started in my chest is spreading now without mercy.

All I can do is screaming at this point. I see the window's shattering around me. I see everyone clutching their ears in pain, but I can't stop. I begin shaking uncontrollably and start glowing more.

Next thing I know there's a hand on my mouth and an arm around my stomach holding my hands in place. Just like that the screaming is forced to stop. A warm breath is near the back of my neck next to my ear and as suddenly as I feel that breath I do a sharp intake of air.

Natsu spoke, "I'll take my hand off of your mouth, but you can't scream again. Ok?" I nod my head and I'm released. I keep holding my breath though. His figure retreats back to sitting on the bed while staring worriedly at me.

The shaking starts again but I take another step back this time. With not planning on screaming again I then take another. I turn and I swing the door open as fast as I can without running the Master over since he seems to be walking towards the infirmary I run out of the guild past everyone. I know they're wondering what is going on, but I can't stop. I don't want to do this anymore. I thought I could stay strong but… No! The sooner I leave, the less they have to worry and maybe it won't hurt them as bad. You know the saying. Rip the Band-Aid off. This is my way of ripping the Band-Aid off until I'm recalled to the spirit world. I'm sorry Master and Loki. I know I said I wouldn't make any more decisions without you, but I'm cracking under all of this pressure.

Gray… Natsu... You deserve happiness, and I will only cause you pain if you start to remember. With this last thought I know that I'm alone again. I will bare these burdens. They will live on. I will make them safe. Everyone safe. With this resolve I start to plan while running as far as I can through Magnolia heading towards the forest.

**(No One's Point of view)**

With the look of resolve now on Lucy's face she failed to notice that she was currently being followed. She never realized that she ran past someone that knew her expressions far to well, and knew what was going through her mind now. Knowing this the town's people only saw flash's of Scarlet after a streak of gold throughout the town going towards the forest.

"Lucy…." Erza says gently to not draw her attention. Her expression was unreadable, but anyone who knew her didn't question what was probably going through her mind.


End file.
